Tyler meet Jake
by Islandgurl
Summary: This is a totally Mixed up tale. it's about Tyler(IaHB) meeting jake(animorphs)
1. Step by step

Tyler meets Jake

Chapter One- Step by Step 

Author's Note: I would like to thank Momo Claus for beta reading this fic. This is my first Animorphs / In a Heartbeat fic. Please read and review.

Diclaimer:I don't own

Val

Tyler

Hank

Jamie

Jake

Brooke

Catie

Rachel

Marco

Tobias

Cassie

Or anything/anyone else you might notice

One day, the EMT squad was sitting around the station. 

"Hey Val, will you pass the nonalcoholic pina colada over here? Asked Tyler.

Val looked up and smiled, said, "Sure," and passed it over.

No sooner than Tyler poured his drink the alarm went off. Four people and a hawk had been found injured and burned severely. A strange feature about the humans was that they were part animal part human.

The EMTs quickly got into the ambulance with a vet (to look at the bird) and drove over to the place were the people and hawk had been found. When they got there they were disgusted.

"Dang, They're scary!" Shrieked Jamie.

Hank and Tyler started to check out one of the girls while Jamie and Val looked at the other. They quickly placed the two girls on stretchers and into the ambulance. Then they went to go look at the two boys. Since a vet came along she went over to go check out the hawk. 

"Well, we don't know how they got burned or hurt but we will find out." Said Hank.

"Your right, we have to." Replied Val.

The vet walked over and said,"The hawk should be fine, He's breathing, but he's paralyzed. I am going to have it put in intense care."

The EMTs and vet got back in the ambulance with the people and the hawk and went home.

Later when they got back, Tyler ran up to Val right when she was about to leave.

"Hey Val, Um...You did great out there."Tyler said nervously.

Val looked up shyly,"Oh thanks, you too."

Then Tyler pulled Val close to him and kissed her, and she kissed back! Right in the middle of their kiss they heard clapping. As they turned around there was the WHOLE EMT SQUAD plus Alex plus Val's little sister Brooke. 

"WHOOOOHOOO"whooped Jamie.

"WOW, that was THE longest kiss I've ever seen!"Commented Brooke.

Val and Tyler smiled at each other and hugged. Then it was time to go. Val looked down and walked with Brooke out to her car. 


	2. were are we?

Jake, can you hear me

Jake, can you hear me? Asked Cassie.

Yes, are you all right? Replied Jake.

Yes. But is everyone else? 

The two animorphs looked around for their friends. They spotted Rachael. She was half tiger half-human. Jake and Cassie looked at themselves. Jake was half Gorilla half-human. Cassie was half horse half-human. 

Dang, what happened to us? Said Marco.

Hey, Marco were are you man? Asked Jake

Dude, I am in the cot next to Rachael. 

Jake and Cassie had enough strength to look.

I found him! I found him! Shrieked Cassie.

Were? Asked Jake.

Right next to you. He's half bug half-human only he's smaller

Dude, what happened? Asked Marco

It seems we have gotten lost in time. Replied Jake.

What? Asked Marco.

I mean, When we were fighting evil, We could have demorphed and when we went through time it must have stopped our demorphing. 

Someone, try to finish morphing. Rachael said.

I willsaid Cassie.

Cassie started to finish morphing the horse than morphed into her self. The rest of the Animorphs did the same. 

Well, that's better. But were is Tobias? Asked Rachael

Yeah and were are we? Asked Jake.

He looked around the station and realized that they had been found. If people had seen them morph it could be the end for the Animorphs. 

We gotta get out of here. Screamed Cassie.

It's all right Cass. Said Jake. He was trying to calm her.

Just then Jake, whose cot was next to Cassie, reached over and kissed Cassie.

All the other Animorphs cheered.

Hey guys, you forgot about Tobias. Said Rachael.

I saw some guys take him down to the Animal lab. Said Cassie.

Well, that's good. 

Guys, we better get some rest, I just realized we were badly burned and cut as animals. Said Jake.

OkReplied Cassie.

Under Jake's breath he said,"I love you."

I love you to. Replied Cassie.


	3. Falling for another

Chapter 3-Falling for another

Chapter 3-Falling for another

The next day, Jake and the other animorphs were all feeling much better. Jake decided to go get a drink of water from the fountain across the hall. He got up and walked out the door. When he got to the fountain, in front of him was a beautiful girl. She was one of the EMTs that found him.

"She's beautiful."He thought. But, Then he realized he already was in love with Cassie. However he felt that he loved this girl, whose name is Val, more. Even more than the true passion he felt for Cassie.

Just then he heard her voice.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" asked Val.

"UHHH yeah! I was umm just getting a drink of water."He replied. He quickly got a sip of water and rushed back to his room.

"He some what reminds me of someone I know. I just can't picture who." Val said under her breath.

As soon as Jake got back to the room, Cassie had to use the bathroom. She rushed out the door. She ended up getting lost. She found an EMT. This EMT looked Just like Jake only hotter. His name was Tyler. 

"Hey, um can you tell me were the Restrooms are?"She asked nervously.

"Sure. They are right around the corner to your left."He replied.

"Um thanks!"

She quickly walked away. She knew she couldn't like him. It would be betraying Jake. However she didn't actually "go out" with Jake. If he liked her so much why didn't he ask her out? So obviously falling for the EMT wouldn't be wrong.

Later at the EMT station,

"The funniest thing happened to me when I was at the water fountain." Said Val to the rest of the EMT squad.

"What?"They all asked.

"Well, I ran into this guy."

Tyler looked nervous for a second. Hank and Jamie both looked at him. However none of the boys knew what was up.

Val continued,"And he looked JUST like you Tyler!"

"That's nice." Tyler said nervously. "Could Val fall for this look alike?" Tyler wondered to himself.

Then the alarm rang and it was time to go home. Tyler was very nervous about what tomorrow might bring. 


	4. POPPING the QUESTION

chtp 4

Ring. The phone at Val lenier's house rang. Ring.

"Hello?"answered Val.

"Hello,Val. It's me ,Jake. From school."Jake said very nervous. He knew what he had to do.

"oh hey!."She replied."Wussup?"

"oh nothing, I um, Wwwanteddd to kknnnnn-ow if you wanntteddd to ggugugo out fffor ummm Dinner,Saturday?"He somehow stuttered. He was very nervous.

"gd what the h*l* am I thinking. I should be asking Cassie out. But, on the other we never actually "WENT" out soon I'm ok."He fought with himself.

Val. seemed so surprised. In fact she was shocked. She didn't know what to say.

She thought,"Well,I'm not actually "dating" Tyler, only because he was to nervous to ask her out. So it's OK."

"OK, Um 7:00 ok."He asked.

"Shure!I'll see ya' then."He replied

"Bye."

"C'ya."

Val hung up. She HAD to call Catie and tell her. She brought the portable phone into her room so she could have privacy.

111-1111 she dialed

"Hey Catie, I have the most surprising news!" Val said very giddy!

"WHAT!"Catie said with a but of attitude.

"Jake Berenson asked me out!" She squealed!

"WOW" said Catie sarcastically. She had been writing a dramatic story and didn't need to be bothered with this nonsense."You mean the YOUNGER guy who looks like Tyler?"

"Yep!. I mean I'm not attached to Tyler. He hasn't asked me out yet."

"Good for you then, Well I gotta go bye bye."

"Bye!"

Just then right before Val hung up, Brooke barged into the room.

"So I here your going to dinner with JAKE!"Brooke Screeched.

"Shut up. And DON'T tell Tyler!" Ordered Val. If Tyler found out he would be so hurt. But it's his fault for not asking her out first. Good for Jake to have the courage to ask her out.

It was 10:30, time to sleep. Brooke was already asleep. Val took of the ice tea that was by her bed."a little to much powder."She thought. and turned off the light and slowly fell asleep.


	5. How did I ever?

Ding-Dong __

Ding-Dong. Val got up to answer the door. She knew it was Jake. 

"I can't do this." She said to herself. She didn't even know Jake. She had an idea.

She ran upstairs and took her hair down and messed it up. She heard the doorbell ring again. She washed her face and threw on her robe. On her way out the door she grabbed a box of tissues.

She opened the door," Hi ***Cough*** Jake. Sorry I can't go out tonight, I'm kind of ***cough*** sick." She blew her nose.

"That's ok. Tomorrow if you feel better do you want to come over to my place?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye." She closed the door and plopped down on the couch.

The next day Val got up and showered. Around 1 she went over to Jake's house. She put on some nice clothes. She was going to tell him she didn't like him and didn't wanna go out.

She walked over to his house. When she got there she rang the doorbell.

"Hey Val."

"Hi." She replied.

"I asked you over here for a very important reason."

"What?"

"Will you help me re-order my x-man comics?"

Val stared in awe. Re-order his comic books? How immature is that? Please.

"VAL!" He said. She was staring.

"UMM ok." She said reluctantly.

"Oh and my friend Marco's here."

"Hey." Marco said.

'Hi." She replied

She went inside and saw a HUGE pile of comic books on the floor. She would be here for hours.

"Do you guys actually read these?" She asked.

"Nah, we just collect them." Marco said. They got to work. 

After three long hours of re-ordering they were done.

"Hey Jake can I talk to you?" She asked. They went into the kitchen.

"I can't see you anymore." She said quickly.

"Why?" He asked

"It's not that I don't like you it's just I like Tyler a whole lot. Plus you're a little too immature." She said and ran out the door after quickly saying good bye.

"Man what happened?" Marco asked.

"I just lost a great girl." He said a little upset.

"There will be others."

"Not like her."

A/N: I only up loaded this because I had a long talk with ARICRAZE. I am also only uploading this because I got a few bad reviews. I also don't care if the characters our OOC. This is my story. However not my characters. But nevertheless. If you think they are OOC Don't I repeat DON'T tell me. It makes an author feel bad. Knowing that their creativity is not appreciated. So I don't want to hear negative things. However for those people who like characters to be just like the TV show like power to the pathetic. How Brooke already had her ears pierced and in a story I said she bought clip-ons. Or if she got her hair done and the Lanier's were clipping coupons I don't care (I don't think that sentence makes sense. Someone went on in a few reviews what happened IN the TV SHOW. THIS IS FICTION! NOT THE TV SHOW. You know who you are) Sorry now I am rambling but this is the last time I rewrite a chapter!

~(ISLAND GURL)~


	6. Let the truth be told

Val walked home

Val walked home. It was cold out, maybe 60. She cuddled herself._ OK, now I have to go talk to Tyler._ She thought as she turned into his driveway. She walked up to the stoop and rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Tyler." She said." We need to talk."

"Hey, ok about what?" He said.

"Um, I sort... could we maybe go inside?"

"Sure." He said gesturing her inside and onto the couch.

"Ok shoot." He said.

"Ok the other night I sort of had a date with Jake." She said quickly. She didn't know his last name but she knew that Tyler knew him.

"I know, Catie told me." He said.

"Oh, look I'm not going out with him though, he's too immature. I told him I liked you."

"Then why did you go out with him?" He said, his voice was getting loud.

"Because you hadn't asked me out yet. Therefor I can go out with whoever I want."

"Val, will you got to the winter formal with me?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said. They leaned in and hugged. _Thank you._ She said to herself.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." She giggled." Hey I got to go.

"OK, bye." He opened the door for her and led her out."

She walked down to the bus stop and got on the bus.

She walked into her house and went into her room.

She let out a squeal and opened her eyes, only to find Brooke and her friend Amy.

"What's wrong with you?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing, Everything is perfect. Perfect." She breathed and let out a sigh. " I have to call Catie."

"Teens." Brooke and Amy said and shook their heads. Then let out giggles.


End file.
